


You don't have to do this on your own.

by exhaustedwerewolf



Series: 30 Day Post Challenge [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dipper is a mess that's why I relate to him, Drabble, Hurt & Comfort, context is for losers, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedwerewolf/pseuds/exhaustedwerewolf
Summary: A weight is lifted off Dipper's chest.





	

Dipper was still shivering uncontrollably. He was still crying, silently, clinging to Mabel. His shoulders shook.

He pulled back, and she looked so tired in the lamplight. Guilt twisted in his gut. 

But her brown eyes were resolute, devoted, her mouth set. 

"Thank you," he kept saying, over and over.

"We'll do this together." She told him, and he fell forward into her arms again.

He wanted to tell her that she was the best sister in the world, to apologise for being a bad brother.

But-

He had never been so happy. Finally, there was air in his lungs.


End file.
